In a given system or environment, the resolution of an encoder may need to be regulated or controlled. For example, rescue systems in elevators typically utilize a relatively low encoder resolution, such as nine (9) lines/revolution. More generally, a low encoder resolution may be needed when interfacing to a system, device, or component that cannot handle a high frequency.
Reflective encoders may use a resolution of approximately eight (8) lines/millimeter (if an encoder track is placed on, e.g., a 24.70 millimeter (mm) radius circle, then the resolution will be 1296 lines/revolution). Such a relatively high resolution might be incompatible with an interface requiring a low resolution.